iEat at Joe's
by RAMonster
Summary: Another Seddie one-shot,after 10 years of absence Freddie returns


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or much of anything, don't sue me! R&R Please!**

**Freddie's POV**

I sat in a corner booth of Joe's Diner, It has been 10 years since I left Seattle to follow my father's footsteps through the US Army Special Operations. A lot can happen in 10 years, my last year not quite so happy a time, since I spent it in the hands of some terrorists in a country I don't care to remember.

I was declared M.I.A when our helicopter went down and I was taken prisoner. After escaping and what seems like years of debriefings and medical evaluations, I was finally able to return home, only my mother knew I was coming home. I made her promise not to mention anything, I wanted it to be a surprise. I had one person I wanted to see before any of the others, but I doubted she would recognize me.

Between the crash and torture the left side of my face was badly scarred, but I prayed silently that she would recognize me. That the feelings we hid from each other were still there for her as much as they were for me.

I stirred my coffee methodically, watching the black liquid swirl into the vortex I was creating.

"You want somethin' else suga'?" The waitress with the heavy southern accent said from almost right beside me, she touched my exposed forearm as if to get my attention, but I would not look at her.

"Three orders of bacon and an order of scrambled eggs, please."

"Comin' right up suga." Her voice sounded dejected, like she was picked last for the cheerleading squad or something. She was a pretty brunette, but I only had eyes for the gorgeous blonde that stood at the cash register with a customer.

My face was shadowed underneath my black ball cap, I sat in this very seat on purpose, I was able to watch her, but she couldn't see my face. I wanted her to come to me, mainly because I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to tell her I was back for good.

I sipped my coffee, watching Sam as she moved, over the rim of the ceramic cup. The baby blue uniform looked like they picked it out just for her, the color increasing the intensity of her eyes. Those eyes haunted me during my captivity, just when I was ready to give in to the torture, just when I was ready to die, I would see those eyes, and I knew I couldn't give in to anyone, but the one that possessed those ghostly blue eyes that kept me so enthralled.

I always imagined Sam working around food, but I never expected her to be in the service industry. She hadn't always been personable, at least to me, she was always nice to Carly. I was staring, and I realized it, but I couldn't tear my eyes away until my waitress walked up behind Sam and touched her elbow.

**Sam's POV**

My customer had just left when Becca walked up behind me and put her hand on my elbow. She leaned toward my ear and whispered over the bustle of the tiny diner.

"That guy has been staring at you, but won't even glance at me." She directed my eyes to the guy dressed all in black, sitting by himself in the corner booth. The man's button down black shirt seemed stretched almost to capacity over a wide chest and back. I searched the shadows caused by his hat for his face, but couldn't find it. He might have been handsome.

"Jealous?"

"Yes! Go tell him you're taken so I can get a piece."

"Maybe I will." I smiled and laughed and took the plate Becca was holding. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I took the ceramic plate and almost slammed it onto his table, sending a resounding clatter through the diner that caused all conversation to stop.

"You got a problem?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the shadows.

"You talking Princess, I'm trying to listen." He pointed to where the jukebox was playing 'Running Away' by AM.

"This is my favorite song."

This guy had a smart mouth, I stared down at his plate, ruminating in my own anger. 'Who orders that much bacon?' I thought to myself, 'I would.' I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but by the time the song was over I was just exasperated.

"Listen, I have a boyfriend and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you staring, so please stop. Enjoy your day."

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't intend to insult you, he's a very lucky man."

I walked away, very proud of myself, feeling triumphant against one more of the perverts that would come in here only to stare at my chest and butt. I was almost to the cash register when I suddenly stopped and looked down at my uniform. I forgot my nametag today, and if he was a regular I would have known him. I mentally face-palmed myself, 'Princess, the mound of bacon, the song' I turned around and only one name was on my tongue

"Freddie?" I asked, my voice sounded small and squeaky.

His back was to me, he had stood up to leave without even touching the plate of food he had ordered. He turned and I finally caught his brown eyes. One side of his face was almost unrecognizable and he had grown up over these ten years, but his eyes were exactly the same beneath all the sadness.

I borrowed a page from Carly's girly handbook and squealed a little as I crossed the distance between us and threw myself into his arms. He caught me easily and pulled me into his chest, I buried my face into his neck, moistening his collar with tears.

"I didn't know you were coming back." I breathed into his neck

"I told my Mom not to tell anyone, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You look so different."

"You don't, you are still gorgeous" He squeezed me a little and moved to let me down, but I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. "Won't your boyfriend be jealous?"

I laughed, "I have been telling that lie since…well since you left. Why? Were you jealous?" I wanted him to be, even though he had been my pretend boyfriend the whole time.

He chuckled, "A little bit, really since I left?"

"Yeah, at first it was just to keep away the weirdo's, but then I realized you were the only one I wanted to have a relationship with, even if when you came back you didn't have any feelings for me." I was blushing a little bit.

"Sam, you have no idea how great it is to hear you say that. You saved my life many times in the past year. You sure you still like me? I mean I'm not as good looking as I once was." He chuckled at his own comment.

"Freddie, I waited ten years, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't still in love with you. You really are a nu…" Before I finished he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that made me wish to melt through his arms. So impassioned, I knew I had been on his mind since the day he left Seattle.

"Let's go see everyone else" I said, removing my white apron. My shift was over, so I clocked out and started to walk towards Freddie as he stood by the door. The sadness I had seen earlier in his eyes had melted away.

He said I saved his life, and now he would share mine.


End file.
